


In Confidence

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Desperation, Drugged Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason couldn't deny that he'd never really thought the day would come wherehewas the one being called in for backup, particularly not for Slade. Of all the people he expected to crackle across his comm lines just as he was heading in from patrol, Slade just wasn't on the list.





	In Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> for #SladeRobinWeek - Day 6: Sex Pollen  
> Beta: kate1zena

Jason couldn't deny that he'd never really thought the day would come where _he_ was the one being called in for backup, particularly not for Slade. Of all the people he expected to crackle across his comm lines just as he was heading in from patrol, Slade _was not_ on the list. 

Granted, after they'd worked together a few months ago, he'd told Slade if he ever needed him that he was more than welcome to hit him up, had even given him access to his emergency comm frequency. All the same, he hadn't expected Slade to _use_ it. 

The transmission was filled with static, Slade's breath sounding far too fast, rasping from his lungs as he managed a strained, "Hood... could use your _expertise_."

Jason paused just as he'd been about to swing down off a rooftop, had his tracer locate where the transmission was coming from, and stood there, letting it do its job. The little red tracer blinked into existence only a few blocks south of him and he gave it a funny look, the light blinking almost where he was heading for tonight. It was the building across the street from his safe house, but it was close enough that Jason wondered if Slade wasn't fully aware of where he holed himself up when he didn't feel like heading to his more permanent home. 

"Located. On my way."

Slade gave a strangled sound and then the line went dead.

Backing up a few steps, he shot his grapple and launched himself off the roof, taking to the ground instead, his steps rushed as he covered the ground between him and Slade's last transmission. 

It didn't take him long, the terrain familiar, the streets in this part of town pretty well cleaned up of the filth that would try anything this late in the night. 

He slipped in the back doors of the complex across the street from his safe house, his breath schooled before he ever hit the first floor. Thankful it was only four stories and a tiny building. He started casing everything, gun out and avoiding most of the cameras, listening at doors and attempting to open them along the way.

On the third floor, he found a door ajar, a thin sliver of light shining under the door, and he paused, listening to the rough pants coming from within. Finally, he nudged it open with his boot, stepping in, his eyes sliding over Slade's hunched over form near the window. He cleared the small room and the attached bathroom, immensely glad that the damn place was mostly apartments turned into people's art studios. It made it easier to navigate if nothing else. 

He closed the door, flipping the lock and made his way toward Slade, his steps cautious. 

"Hurt?"

Slade gave a rough laugh, his hand coming to grasp at the windowsill, the tightness of his grip obvious even with the dim light coming from the lone lamp in the far corner. 

"Need antidote..." he sucked in a horribly rough breath and Jason watched as Slade went rigid, his head jerking up to stare at Jason, his look wild. "Back up!"

Alarms went up in Jason's mind, though he showed nothing of it as he took a few steps backwards, watching as Slade's shoulders relaxed, a shiver rushing through him. 

"You were supposed to be the _safe_ one." There was cruelty in that statement, a dig under it that reminded Jason that Slade had once been a major thorn in their sides. The words bit with the undertone of the man who'd made most of his living as a killer for hire rather than the man who was currently trying to make something good of himself. 

He slid his gun into his holster, left it unclipped, and flipped open another pouch, pulling out his general anti-toxin that both Dick and Damian always made sure to slip him more of whenever they saw him. He pulled the vial from his pouch and carefully extracted the injector, flicked it open and unlatched the safety, sliding the vial in and then setting it on the floor. Kicking it toward Slade, he nodded at it. "Could have just told me you wanted me for my toys, not for _me_."

There was a half snarl on Slade's lips, though he managed to hold back the sound of it as he snatched up the injector and pressed it to his thigh. "This thing goes through clothes?"

"Of course."

Jason watched Slade pull the trigger, watched him jolt slightly in surprise, and that told him all he really needed to know about the gravity of the situation. If Slade could nearly wince at _that_ then he was in worse shape than he looked. 

The injector was slid back across the floor toward him and Jason shifted the vial off, placed it over the tip, and ejected the needle into it. All the pieces went back into their respective pockets and he rested his hand back on his gun, studying Slade.

"Would be nice to know what you got into."

"You'll know when I know, kid."

Jason gave a derisive snort in response, shaking his head. He hadn't been _kid_ in a long damn time, but he figured once you got to be Slade's age you started lumping people into categories: as old as you, almost as old as you, and _kid_. A snide remark was right at the tip of his tongue, but he held it back in favor of just making sure Slade was alright. Whatever it was had to be plowing its way through all of Slade's enhanced defenses and _that_ probably wasn't a good sign. 

"Injection, breathed in, touch contact, something else?"

Slade looked irritable for a moment. "Inhaled. Down by the docks."

Pursing his lips, Jason studied Slade in his entirety. He was still breathing hard, his hand trembled every now and then in a way that seemed to imply he was having trouble controlling some reaction or other. His pupil was blown enough it was obvious even in the semi-darkness of this corner of the room. 

"Symptoms?"

Slade gritted his teeth hard enough Jason could hear it before he spit out his reply. "Extremely elevated pulse, labored breathing, tingling in my entire body." Slade paused and then quietly tacked on, "Desire to act on certain impulses that is nearly unstoppable. Since you arrived it has taken most of my concentration to remain where I am."

Jason slid one boot half an inch forward and instantly Slade's gaze was on it, _fixated_. Jason watched his nostrils flare, watched his hand grip the sill tighter, saw the wild look that crossed his face for half a second before he schooled it back in. 

"Who were you fighting?"

It was an off chance, but he'd _seen_ this before. Or at least something damn close to it. He'd watched the struggle, the desperate bid to fight it, and then watched the aftermath of nearly a day of trying to fight it and failing. 

Images of Dick clinging to him, his heart going a million miles an hour, his entire body trembling as Jason held him back from the person he'd been trying to go after. It had taken a ton of testing only to find out the only way to fix it was to let what Dick needed happen. They _had_ found a way to get him fixated on a new person, but Jason was also achingly aware of the fact that, once the seeds had been planted with a particular person, it wasn't something that ever really went away. 

"Big shipment of methamphetamines came in tonight. Should have been Penguin's goons... it wasn't."

Alarm bells went off in Jason's mind and he reached up, hit his comm and waited for the familiar click of Bruce picking up his end. 

"Send out an alert to avoid the docks unless you've got a gas mask tonight. Possible pollen contamination. Check out any drop of meth that hit the GCPD for contaminants. I'm... indisposed." 

There was an affirmative noise and then, "Is it you?"

Jason hesitated for a moment before replying. "No. Did we ever get a good grip on fixing it?"

"You saw the only solution."

Jason winced. "Going off-grid for a while. Emergency channel if I'm needed that bad."

He hit his comm and disconnected, made a quick adjustment to send Oracle the information that he was out for the night, and then carefully knelt down, his eyes meeting Slade's. "By certain impulses-"

"I mean _exactly_ what you think I mean."

Slade's head hit the wall with a dull thump, his eyelids sliding closed as a shiver wracked his body. "Getting... more difficult."

"It will. It'll keep getting worse and worse unless you act on it."

"Yet... you are still here."

"You called me in for _help_ , do you think I'd just leave once I found out what it was?" Jason let the venom seep into his voice at that. Surely Slade knew him better than that. Running away wasn't exactly Jason's specialty when it came to dangerous things.

Slade's jaw clenched for a moment, relaxing just as quickly, a shaky sigh leaving him. "Hire someone if you have to, Jason. This isn't _your_ responsibility."

Jason shot Slade a bemused look, shaking his head as he flicked a glance at the window. His place was right there. Getting Slade over there wouldn't be _too_ difficult. "Afraid you don't really have a choice in who it is you fixate on, sorry. It's me or it's us trying twenty people until we find someone who _might_ help... and by then you'll be a mess and it'll leave us – whatever _us_ is – in a damn lurch anyway. I've watched it before, up close and personal, and it was brutal but the fallout was even worse."

Pushing himself up, Jason studied Slade. "I have a place across the way, think you can make it over there intact?"

"Think you can stay far enough away from me the whole time so I have a damn chance?"

Jason huffed out a laugh, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Get out the way you came in. I'll do the same and meet you in the west alleyway. I can get us both up to my balcony and from there inside is about thirty seconds even if I have to fumble for it."

Slade grunted, pulled himself slowly to his feet and Jason turned away before he could get a good look at anything that would make his reactions to Slade change. He knew the dangers in that, had watched Bruce get too close to Dick, had watched Dick's response after a few seconds, and he wasn't stupid. He _knew_ they had a history of denying everything that could have been between them, knew there _was_ desire there, and – more than that – understood just how bad it could have been with any of the possible outcomes.

He made his way back out, hearing Slade behind him, nearly on the same path, and he hurried himself up. Slade's footsteps quickened too and Jason set his jaw, hit the street nearly running and came up under his balcony, fired the grappling hook before Slade made it across the street. He hung back, but Jason could tell it was a fragile thing, could see the heave of his shoulders with his labored breath, could see the tight lines of his shoulders and how rigidly he was holding himself. 

He jerked his head. "Can you get up there or should I-"

Another grappling gun fired and he watched the line snag near his own. He gave a nod and let his reel him in, leapt over the railing and hit the three release latches on the door, all pressure sensitive and had to be done in a certain order. He slid the glass back and ducked inside just as Slade joined him on the balcony and hit the off switch for the silent alarm. He waited as Slade came inside, then shoved the door shut, yanked the curtain back over it, and re-set the alarm.

He turned to find Slade most of the way across the room, his back against the wall and his gaze fixated on Jason, his chest heaving. 

Jason ditched most of his suit in somewhat record time, leaving boots and armor strewn across the floor next to the door, his guns over his shoulder as he turned and headed to the bedroom. 

"Like it or not,” he paused at the door, watching Slade straighten up from having removed his own boots, “your body knows exactly what it wants. Once I'm in the bedroom... it's all fair game. Whatever you need to satiate what's driving you."

Stepping inside, he barely took another step before Slade was _there_ , pressed up against his back, his hands sliding up under Jason's undershirt and then _down_ , pushing under the waistband of his pants, going straight for gold.

Jason gasped, leaning back into it, his entire body igniting with a fire he'd done his best to suppress since _childhood_. He'd never told _anyone_ , but there were just certain people that after they'd engaged in combat with them, he'd find himself doing the most shameful things in the shower. Slade had always been one of them.

Rolling his hips against Slade's touch, he let his head fall back on his shoulder, groaned as Slade worked him into hardness, his hands resting on Slade's wrists, feeling the power of his grip, the way he was so clearly holding himself back even with explicit permission to let go.

Reaching down, he unfastened his pants, slid the zipper down and then caressed Slade's hand as he continued stroking him. "Don't hold back on me, old man. If you had _any_ idea how long I've wanted you, you'd already have me bent over the damn bed."

Slade let out a possessive little sound against his neck, lips skimming, teeth grazing, and then Jason was shoved toward the bed. "Supplies."

It was an order, barked at him in a voice that told of a sincerely desperate bid to keep himself restrained. 

Jason tossed his guns on the side table, yanked open the drawer and tossed the lube over his shoulder without even looking and heard Slade catch it. A condom followed and he heard it opening quicker than he'd honestly expected, let himself shiver with anticipation of _finally_ having someone take him rough like he always wanted. Everyone was always so gentle with him and while it was nice to feel cared about, sometimes Jason just wanted to be fucked face-first into the bed until he was falling apart. He wanted the sting of desperation, of pure _need_ to actually drive an encounter, and if there was anything that would accomplish that, it was this.

He didn't even get his pants more than halfway down his thighs before Slade was behind him again, boxing him in against the little nightstand and Jason found himself immensely thankful this was the apartment with the old oak furniture instead of the plywood crap he'd put in a few of the others. 

Leaning forward, he planted his palms on the surface, shivered as Slade pressed a wet finger against his ass. Taking a deep breath, Jason let it out and forced himself to relax, despite how excited he was getting. The finger slipped up inside him and the process was repeated a few more times, more lube each time. It was clumsy, not really the way Jason would have prepped himself or anyone else; it occurred to him that perhaps Slade wasn't usually in the habit of sleeping with men. 

His breath hitched as Slade lined himself up, his hands holding Jason's hips harshly as he started to push in. The head of his cock slid passed the tight ring of muscle and then Slade was shoving up inside him, something closer to a growl than a moan freeing itself from his throat. 

There wasn't any hesitation beyond that, only the feeling of Slade laboring over him, the sweet push and pull of Slade's cock in and out of his body. Every move was urgent, filled to the brim with pent up _need_ , and Jason let his head fall forward, his eyes drifted closed as he just _felt_. 

It wasn't anything earth-shattering, but Jason had known the first one was going to be all about getting Slade's rocks off. His own cock was achingly hard and he was half-tempted to get himself off too, but he was also well aware of how much Slade would probably be trying to get this over with, to get off once and then deny himself again. But he knew from Dick that if he presented Slade with the fact that he was still aroused, it'd be impossible for him to try to hold back what his body needed. Instead, he rocked his hips slowly, feeling Slade speed up, growing more and more frantic behind him, the sharp slap of their union filling the room.

Slade shoved in hard, nearly lifting Jason up onto his toes with the force of it, the most amazingly strangled moan Jason had ever heard freeing itself from him as he jerked against him, his cock throbbing deep inside Jason's body. 

Slade's grip relaxed a moment later and then he was pulling out, stumbling back from Jason, and Jason knew it was now or never. He yanked open the drawer and tossed a few more condoms toward the bed rolling onto it and spreading himself out.

"Think you're getting off that easy?"

He watched Slade's gaze rove over his body, saw the flick of his gaze down to his dick and then back up to his face, watched his pupil dilate again, and then Slade was _there_ , faster than he'd expected, yanking his pants down and off his legs, spreading his thighs further as he pushed between them, another condom ripping open.

It took a moment for Slade to get the condom on, but the instant he did, he was there again, buried deep inside Jason with a single thrust, leaning down over him, propping himself on one arm as he started to move.

This time Jason rocked his hips with him, stared up at him and watched the desire that filled his gaze, saw the way he looked so blissed out it was truly something to memorize, to tuck away in his mind for another time. Wetting his lips, he leaned up, took a handful of Slade's white hair and _tugged_. 

Slade shivered and then their lips crashed together, Slade's tongue urgently pushing into Jason's mouth, emulating what they were already doing in a way that was nearly as urgent as every thrust. Jason moved with Slade, fucking himself on his cock as much as Slade was fucking him. 

Pulling away from his mouth, Jason arched his back and let his head fall back. "Not lying you know... wanted this for a long damn time."

"I know." Slade's voice was a low rumble by his ear and Jason shivered as Slade looped an arm under his back and shifted them so he could get a better angle, then he was shoving into Jason with jarringly hard snaps of his hips, stealing Jason's very air with the action alone. The bed protested the quickness of their pace and Jason let himself dig both hands into Slade's hair, let himself cling to him as he got his world very thoroughly rocked. 

Jason's eyes couldn’t even focus anymore and the instant Slade's cock found an even better angle, Jason cried out, _begging_ in a way he'd honestly never done anywhere except in his mind with his own hand around his cock. The faintest ripple of amusement swept over him, leaving him grinning through the moans as he realized it was always thinking about Slade that made him want to be more vocal and here he was, getting his ass _claimed_ by the very same man.

His cock throbbed and Jason strained, his hips canting and holding, most of his muscles tensing as he directed all his attention toward his cock, toward the orgasm that had settled low in his abdomen, the fire that told him it was about to burst, and he _whined_ , heard himself breathe out, "Please, oh fuck, Slade, _please_!" And then Slade's hand was there, pumping over his cock and Jason was _screaming_ , fucking himself wildly against Slade's cock as he lost it. He wound himself tighter and tighter until everything snapped and he full on _wailed_ , throwing his head back and letting go. Relief swept over him, left him shuddering in Slade's arms, Slade still working his hips quick and hard, his cock pushing up inside Jason so deeply it felt like it was deeper than he'd ever been, and then Slade was _moaning_ and Jason's breath caught at the sound of it, at the way Slade froze over him, his cock twitching as he emptied himself into the latex between them.

Slade shivered and then pulled out, shakily moving to lay down beside Jason. 

Passing Slade a few tissues, Jason waited on getting them back with the condom neatly inside, and dumped it in his trashcan beside the nightstand, easing himself back down against the bed and staring up at the ceiling, a dumb little smirk on his face. 

"Way to rock a guy's world, old man."

Slade hummed, the sound more exhausted than Jason had figured it would be and he glanced over at him, seeing the satisfaction, but also intense fatigue in Slade's face. 

"How long were you in there?"

"What time is it?"

"Probably around four?"

"Two hours, hoping you would just come back here and I could come to you. You were out too long tonight..." He trailed off and Jason watched him blink sleepily.

"Get your rest, I've got your back tonight..." he glanced over, watching Slade lose the battle with wakefulness. "Promise."


End file.
